Dig It Up Delinquent Style
by Nudist.on.the.beach
Summary: Jaclyn and Eden get sucked into holes, and face many challenges, holes and boys. They dress up like guys, but how long will it last until they find out that Jaclyn and Eden are really girls. JaclynXSquid EdenXZigzag
1. Ridin' on the bus

**A/N Yet another Jaclyn and Eden story coming at you! Hopefully we will finish this one, but our 13 ghosts one is almost finished we have everything planned out just kind of lazy to write it. Waiting for the other 13 ghosts obsession to kick back in. I hope that you like this story and reviews would be nice bit of encouragement! Jaclyn nor I own anything in holes. But we do own ourselves, there are also some lines from movies we use...we don't exactly own those lol!**

"Wake up you little juveniles!" Jaclyn and Eden heard someone growl.

"What?" Eden asked as she yawned. "What are you talking about, juveniles?"

"Don't play games with me you little twits, you know what we are talking about and what you did to deserve this all." The man in a uniform said. He looked like some kind of officer.

"Seriously...we have no idea what the hell you are talking about" Jaclyn said after her and Eden looked at each other with confusion spread on their faces.

"You kidnapped a famous man, robbed a convenience store with water pistols and while you two were hand cuffed you sexually harassed the man." The second officer explained glaring at Jaclyn and Eden like they were nothing.

"Who did we kidnap, I feel like I have amnesia or something" Eden glanced at Jaclyn who nodded her head in agreement.

"Johnny Depp" The first officer said.

"No shit, really!" Jaclyn smiled "That is awesome...but I bet he hates us now" Jaclyn burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I wouldn't be too proud of that. Are you guys going to tell your children that you sexually harassed a man when you're older, if you can get a boyfriend." The first officer said

"And you'll be doing 2 to 3 years at Camp Green Lake" The second one said.

"Okay did you just call us ugly? And Camp Green Lake?" Eden growled and questioned the officers.

"Hey! You jerk!" Jaclyn gasped getting angry. She stood up and went to punch the officer.

"Jaclyn just because you are bipolar doesn't mean that you can attack a police officer!" Eden gasped grabbing Jaclyn's arm.

"Shut up you crazy claustrophobic moron." Jaclyn growled pulling her arm away from Eden "I'm going to kill them."

"Jaclyn do you want to get in more trouble for assaulting an officer" Eden growled grabbing Jaclyn's shoulders and shaking her.

She sighed "Sorry" She mumbled angrily.

With that the girls got onto the plane and they were headed towards Texas, once they got to Texas they stood outside waiting for a bus that would be taking them to Camp Green Lake. "Seriously, more officers?" Jaclyn groaned.

"I guess they have to make sure that we don't run away" Eden shrugged.

A crappy yellow bus drove up towards the bus stop. "Get on" The officer growled beside us. Eden and Jaclyn stalked onto the bus slowly. They saw that there was a guard, bus driver and another boy that happened to look a lot like Stanley Yelnats from holes. "Wait Eden..." Jaclyn began "We are going to Camp Green Lake"

"Oh my god, I didn't realise. When did you get so smart?" Eden smirked

"When I was born, GAH-ZING!" Jaclyn smiled and Eden laughed at her.

The guard cuffed Jaclyn and Eden. He dragged them along the bus and threw Eden into one seat in front of Stanley and Jaclyn in the one behind him. "Man what's with harshness, what I ever do to you bub!?" Eden exclaimed adjusting herself in her seat.

"Deal with it" He growled in a low tone.

"Someone is PMSing" Jaclyn snickered "Hey" She said to Stanley who was sitting in front of her sitting there awkwardly.

"You're pretty cute for a delinquent" Eden winked and Stanley blushed "Naw, I'm only jokin' with you. I'm Eden"

"Yeah, and I'm Jaclyn. What's you name?" Jaclyn smiled sweetly at Stanley.

Although they knew his name they had to play it off as though they didn't just so they would be normal. "I'm Stanley Yelnats" He said awkwardly.

"No need to feel awkward Stanley Yelnats" Eden snickered "So what did you do kill someone, rob a bank?"

"Steal something, or battery" Jaclyn continued on with the list. "Necrophilia"

"Beastiality?!" Eden giggled and stopped for a second to think "Dude, didn't our councillor tell us not to use those words in public?"

Jaclyn laughed "Yeah, Stanley lighten up. We're only messin' with you, but seriously what are you here for?" Jaclyn grinned at Stanley as he looked back at her. He had a small shy smile plastered onto his cute little face!

"The reason I am here is because of a total misunderstanding." Stanley stated sadly

"Why don't you tell us" Eden frowned. "EEEE, you're so cute" Jaclyn giggled and was going to pinch his cheeks when she realised that her hands were still cuffed. She tried to pull them both out but got stuck on her fisted hands. "Eden! Help me!" Jaclyn gasped waving her hands.

Stanley and Eden looked at each other, smiled and looked back at Jaclyn who was going crazy trying to get her hands out of the cuffs. Eden snickered "I don't think that I can help you out of this one man"

"Um... I think that you should get the guard" Stanley told Eden who nodded her head in reply.

Eden tried to get out of her seat but the bus went over a bump making her fall back to her seat. "Mr. Guard" Eden called out to him. He turned around and had a scowl on his face. Jaclyn pouted lifted her hands in the air. The guard groaned getting up from his spot and walked over to Jaclyn taking off her hand cuffs. Jaclyn stood up and pinched Stanley's cheek.

"You're so cute" She stuck out her tongue and sat back downing putting her hands out for the guard to cuff her again.

Stanley blushed with a shy smile on his face, a second later the expression on Stanley's face changed from happy to confused. "Isn't Camp Green Lake for guys only?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, we were going to dress up like guys." Eden shrugged and Jaclyn nodded her head in agreement.

"That would be the easiest way for us to fit in and not get raped" Jaclyn stated smartly.

"How are you guys going to do that if you think about it, what are you dressed in right now?" Stanley looked at what we were wearing.

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other, their mouths were opened but nothing came out. "Well... I don't know" They said simultaneously with a confused frown.

"PIT STOP!" The guard growled loudly. Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley got up and the guard took off their cuffs. "Mr. Guard can we get something out of our bag?" Jaclyn said looking at Eden who knew just what she was thinking.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"So we don't get raped at the camp or get any attention" Eden smiled awkwardly. The guard nodded and they walked over to their bags to get out baggy clothes. "Good thing I ways bring my tuque with me!" Eden grinned.

"Me too" Jaclyn snorted

Jaclyn and Eden walked into the bathroom and got changed into the clothes they grabbed. Eden wore baggy blue mechanic pants, white shirt with oil stains and a black tuque that had playing cards on it and on the back it said gambit. Jaclyn wore a black tuque with 3 silver claw marks and said wolverine on the back, grey shirt with bumble-bee from transformers, bright purple joker gloves, and camo skater pants.

"Ready!" They smiled together and got back onto the bus. "You might want to work on your voice" Stanley said smiling.

Once they were back on the bus they sat back in their places and fell asleep. Jaclyn and Eden both dreamed about their past's in holes, how they were related to someone named Brian who taught them everything about cars. He also happened to have a twitch and _really_ liked cars. They gave him a nickname, Twitchy the car thief. Jaclyn and Eden taught him how to lie, steal without getting caught, and fight.

"Eden, Jaclyn. We're here" They heard Stanley's voice.

"Piss off!" They groaned and cuddled up against the side of the bus. "GET UP MAGOTS!" They heard the guard shout.

They jumped out of their seats and began walking. "No matter what we stick together" Eden sighed deeply before walking out of the bus.

Stanley nervously stood up and anxiously peered out the window, Jaclyn smiled and patted Stanley on the back comfortingly and followed Eden off the bus.

When Stanley joined them off the bus Jaclyn turned to Stanley and Eden with a giant grin and said "Bro's before hoe's"

"But you guy's are the only girls here" Stanley whispered smiling.

"Nah man she's talking about all those other punk ass bitches here" Eden said _very_ loudly drawing a lot of attention to the trio.

Before they could say anything else, the guard who was fed up with them talking shoved them harshly towards a cabin.


	2. Shanked raped in the shower

**A/N Jaclyn and I don't own anything but each other. We use some quotes from movies and they don't belong to us. If we owned holes we wouldn't be here right now...**

"FRESH MEAT!" Eden and Jaclyn heard as they walked into Mr. Sir's cabin with Stanley and the guard. "This is going to be interesting" Eden snickered.

"Stanley Yelnats… the fourth?" Mr. Sir said reading Stanley's file out loud. Stanley explained to Mr. Sir about his family name and how Yelnats in Stanley backwards. "Eden Adins and Jaclyn Lyde… both are here on the account of kidnapping, sexual assault, and robbery…" Mr. Sir raised an eyebrow and spit a sun flower seed into a jar.

"You two sexually assaulted a man?" Mr. Sir snickered

"Once or twice" Jaclyn smirked leaning back in her chair and Eden snorted. After Jaclyn said that Mr. Sir chuckled. Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other surprised that they could make Mr. Sir even as much as snicker.

"Why are you girls dressed like guys?" Mr. Sir asked

"Well this is an all boy's delinquent camp, think about it wouldn't it be a better idea that we did dress like guys. Once our tent is used to the fact that we are new here and everything we will give them one hell of a surprised" Eden shrugged smirking.

"We may sexually assault other people but we don't want it done to us" Jaclyn sat up and looked around the cabin. "Plus, he totally wanted it. Just the look in his eyes"

Eden rolled her eyes at what Jaclyn had just said. "You guys will be digging holes. 5 feet deep and 5 ft in diameter your shovel is your measuring stick, and girls just because you are girls doesn't mean you get any special treatment. This ain't no Girl Scout camp and also I won't be checking your girls' bags because of your girl products. Watch out for rattle snakes, scorpions and yellow spotted lizards."

"I love those girl scout cookies" Jaclyn smiled drooling a bit at the thought of Girl Scout cookies.

Mr. Sir got up and Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley followed him into another cabin. "Lump leave NOW!" Mr. Sir exclaimed in an angry tone. Lump raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't back talk me now leave!" Lump left the room and Mr. Sir handed Jaclyn, Eden and Stanley their orange jump suits. He turned around as they all undressed. Stanley blushed "What's the matter Stanley, never seen half naked girls before?" Jaclyn snickered.

Stanley just turned an even darker shade of red. "Mr. Sir, do you have any bandages or something so it will flatten our chests a bit?" Eden asked.

"Give this to them" He said and handed bandages to Stanley. Stanley turned slightly and handed the bandages to Jaclyn. "Thanks" She smiled and handed some to Eden as they got dressed and such. At that moment when everyone was dressed a man with more than enough sun screen on his nose walked into the cabin. Other wise known as Dr. Pandancski.

"I thought there was supposed to be 2 young ladies here also…" Dr. Pandancski said.

"Common misconception, our parents were hippies and gave us girl names. I'm Jacob and that's my bro Edward" Jaclyn smirked pointing her thumb at Eden nonchalantly.

"Oh, well my name is Dr. Pandancski. I'm going to be your councilor while you are here. You will be put into D-Tent and just because you have done some bad things in the past doesn't make you bad kids and I respect you" Pandancski said putting on an obviously fake smile

"Yeah whatever you crazy pedo" Eden mumbled looking at Jaclyn and Stanley.

"Pardon?" Dr. Pandancski asked with a creepy smiled spread across his face.

"Where are all the hoochie momma's?" Eden grinned awkwardly covering her last sentence. Jaclyn snorted.

"You should talk about girls in such a negative way." Dr. Pandancski looked shocked.

"We'll talk however the fuck we want" Jaclyn growled at Pandancski who flinched and took a step back from them.

After that they followed Dr. Pandancski as he showed them around the camp. Eden poked Jaclyn in the side and pointed towards Squid, X-Ray and Armpit as she noticed them. "Sweet" Jaclyn rubbed her hands together.

"Alan, Rex, Theodore. Come here" Dr. Pandancski called for the boys. They waited until the guys come over. "These are your new tent mates. Stanley, Edward, and Jacob"

"But mom we only have 1 cot in our tent" Squid said confused "Where are they gunna sleep" He said in his southern accent.

"On the floor" Jaclyn shrugged

"I don't want to sleep on the floor man" Eden groaned using her man voice "Do we at least get a sleeping bad or some shit like that man?"

"The warden is going to be sending in some new cots, just have to take them out of other tents." Dr. Pandancski said knowingly.

"Yo mom, my name isn't Rex. It's X-Ray and that's Squid and Armpit" X-Ray stated glaring at mom.

Eden and Jaclyn smirked at each other. "I like to call you by the names that your parents gave you, you know the ones that society will recognize you by" Mom stated.

"Being liked by society is over rated" Jaclyn shrugged her shoulder glancing at everyone.

"Is Barfbag coming back?" Armpit asked

"Lewis won't be returning he is still in the hospital, in the mean time Theodore show these guys around" Mom said and started walking as everyone followed him to D-Tent. Once they walked into the tent they saw the rest of the guys. "Boys these are your new tent mates Jacob, Edward and Stanley"

"What's up" Eden smiled looking at Jaclyn who knew exactly what she was thinking. "What's up, what's up" Jaclyn smirked taking the lines from the movie 'Sex Drive' while waving lazily at the guys.

"Want to know why they call him Zero?" Mom said grabbing Zero's head and shook it.

"Because he's a hero and," Jaclyn started with a glare plastered onto her face "Because you're an ass hole" Eden finished Jaclyn's sentence smirking and glaring at mom who finished saying "Because there's nothing going on inside his little head!"

"You know what" Eden started rounding on mom with a glare and a snarl. "That's harsh by our standards" Eden's glare hardened.

"And you want to know how we got here?" Jaclyn snarled with an insane smile on her face. "We killed a man; if you want add your name to the list princess. Then be our guest it's your funeral"

"Trust me, there are so many holes no one would be able to find all your pieces" Eden hissed scrunching her nose.

Jaclyn chuckled insanely "Theodore's your mentor!" Mom gasped and ran out of the tent scared for his life.

Jaclyn and Eden turned to each other and looked at the rest of the guys in the tent who look surprised, amused, and somewhat frightened. "None of that wasn't fun" Eden shrugged.

"I set him up and you knocked him down. Team work" Jaclyn and Eden high fived each other.

Eden and Jaclyn sat down on the cot that was next to Zero's. "Since Zero is a horrible nickname and it's a bit harsh we are going to call you frobro, deal?" Jaclyn grinned sheepishly.

Zero smiled a bit and nodded his head "You guys are nice girls" He said in a whispered in a tiny voice.

"How'd you know" Eden whispered so no body would hear.

"You facial structure is too feminine." Zero shrugged his shoulders and turned over. "And you don't have an Adams apple"

Eden and Jaclyn walked over of the tent and caught up to Stanley who was looking for the water spigot. "What you doing Stan?" Eden asked grinning.

"Looking for the water spigot, any idea where it is?" Stanley asked curiously gazing around the camp site.

Jaclyn and Eden shrugged their shoulders "We should go and ask Armpit, yo" Jaclyn grinned

"Hey the—"Was all Stanley could get out before Jaclyn put him in a head lock. "You insane?" Eden hissed.

"Hey! Armpit, where's the water spitting thing!?" Jaclyn asked lazily still holding Stanley who was trying to get out of Jaclyn's grip. "Let me go" He struggled.

"Not until we are finished talking" Jaclyn hissed.

"Over there!" Armpit pointed giving Jaclyn a weird look while she was holding Stanley.

"You know you look gay while you're holding him like that" Eden snickered.

"I don't care man, that's stupid." Jaclyn shrugged "Stanley is you stupid! They hate their names and you know what you do, call them by their names! You moron that's how you get shanked, or raped in the shower… or even shank raped in the shower!"

Eden held her gut and began laughing very hard and some boys who looked very surprised about what Jaclyn had just said.

Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley filled up their canteens and headed towards the mess hall for dinner.


	3. Tampons

**A/N We don't own anything except ourselves and the plot and our ideas. Oh and before in the last chapter I accidentally put 'You should talk about girls in that kind of way" What I meant was you shouldn't but other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy this story =] People seem to like the ones with Jaclyn and eden in it... aparentally they are funny xDD**

Jaclyn and Eden walked into the mess hall with Stanley and lined up to get there food. Once they got their food Zigzag called them over to the table. Jaclyn sat on Zigzags right, Stanley on his left and Eden sat next to Armpit and Squid. "So you guys got here on murder?" X-ray asked.

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other with a grin on their faces. "Maybe, wouldn't you like to know" They said simultaneously. "Are you guys like related…like twins?" Magnet asked with wide eyes.

"No, hope not" Jaclyn muttered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be related to that little shit" Eden smirked

"I'm older than you ass cracker!" Jaclyn snorted. Eden and Jaclyn glared at each other while putting food into their mouths. "This tastes like taco bell…I love it!" Eden gasped and began eating faster.

"You actually like this food?!" Armpit asked flabbergasted. "Me too!"

"Yeah boy! And these jump suits are pretty fucking snazzy" Jaclyn commented looking at the sleeves of her orange jump suit.

Eden rolled her eyes "You guys are weird" Zigzag said slowly.

"That's ironic coming from you Zig" X-ray burst out laughing and stopped suddenly "Since you all are new you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone who did dig today." X-ray smirked and reached for Jaclyn's bread.

Jaclyn stabbed X-ray with her fork growling "Touch my fucking bread and I'll kill you" Jaclyn hissed venomously.

X-ray yelped and took his hand back quickly. Everyone at the table looked surprised that Jaclyn had just done that. X-ray turned to look at Eden, who was licking her bread so he wouldn't even ask to take it. He turned to Stanley who was paying attention to what we were doing "Stanley give me your bread" X-ray growled glaring at him.

X-ray took Stanley's bread and as a result earned another harsher glare from Eden and Jaclyn. "Why'd you give that punk ass bitch your bread" Jaclyn glared at Stanley.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and talking and looked at Jaclyn "Do you have a death wish dog?" Armpit asked with his mouth hanging opened.

"No…I'm just being realistic. He looks like a punk ass bitch" Jaclyn smirked and Eden snorted taking a bite out of her soggy yet awesome bread.

"You want to go?!" X-ray glared

"…to the store?" Eden mumbled confused like. Jaclyn burst out laughing "Hey! I didn't ruin the moment this time!" Jaclyn exclaimed grinning. "Oh and the answer to your question. BRING IT BITCH!"

"Chill man, just chill" The rest of the guys at the table said. "We don't want to warden coming in here."

"I guess you're right" Eden and Jaclyn said simultaneously "We cool?" They both stuck out their hands for props.

"Yeah, ight. We cool for now" X-ray scowled ignoring their hands. Eden and Jaclyn glared at him and decided to give props to each other.

After everyone ate they went back to their tents. Eden and Jaclyn had to sleep on the ground that night since the cots still haven't arrived. Eden and Jaclyn got up before everyone else and changed quickly into their jump suits and tuques and Jaclyn in her gloves. They walked out of the tent only to see mom. "Hey. Mom! Where are our damn beds?" Jaclyn growled cracking her spine. Eden nodded her head agreeing with Jaclyn and didn't notice the boys from the tent walk out to see what was going on.

"We haven't managed to get them yet." Mom mumbled still scared from the other day.

"Excuse me?" Eden and Jaclyn said simultaneously with a snarl causing mom to flinch and take a step back. "We said where are our beds!"

"I'll bring them in personally to your tent today while you're out digging." Mom said and ran off.

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other and burst out laughing "I think he is the female in this relationship." Eden put her head on Jaclyn's shoulder for support from laughing too hard.

"You guys sounded just like the warden!" Gasped Magnet. "One rule, don't piss off the warden"

"Want to go get our iPods'?" Jaclyn asked lazily and trotted back into the tent. The guys perked up and followed them into the tent.

"You guys have iPods'? How'd you get them in here?" Squid asked interestedly.

"Well, we will indeed show you. Follow us" Eden snickered and opened her suit case and pulled off the false bottom in it. "TADA!"

Jaclyn did the exact same and the guys gathered around and saw what was in the false bottom of their suitcases. Inside there was food, and elecronic objects. "What's that?" Eden and Jaclyn heard Zigzag say.

They turned to face him and lost all color in their faces. In Zigzag's hand he held a box of tampons. "My sisters use these…I don't know what they are for but why do you have them?" He asked confused. Everyone in D-tent looked at us for an explanation, except for Stanley who was trying not to laugh.

"Uh… they are really good for… nose bleeds" Eden said taking the box and pulling one out. "WHAT! I mean yeah, see" Jaclyn said and pulled one out of the cardboard. "What the hell is this for" and threw it behind her. She then put the tampon up her nose and smiled awkwardly "See" Eden snorted at Jaclyn who looked like an idiot with a tampon up her nose.

"Oh that's cool" The guys smiled and Stanley who was in the back holding his mouth so he wouldn't fall over laughing. "Hey, why the hell do you have this?" Squid asked confusedly with a squint holding up a bra.

"HEY! Why the hell you going threw my shit you little prick!" Jaclyn shouted snatching it away from him.

"Our girlfriends" Eden covered quickly.

"Nice!" The guys smirked giving Eden and Jaclyn a hommie hug. "Yeah nice!" Jaclyn snickered slapping Eden a high five.

"What's their name?" Magnet asked.

"Eden" Eden looked around and noticed Stanley was laughing. "Mines Jaclyn" Jaclyn grinned sheepishly.

"Is this them?" X-ray smirked holding up a picture of Jaclyn and Eden at the beach in bikini's posing in ridiculous ways "Their hot!" He smirked looking at the picture some more "I think I'm gonna keep this"

"HEY! Give us back are picture dickhead!" Eden glared taking a step towards X.

"Hey! I'-Me sisters in that picture" Jaclyn narrowed her eyes warningly.

"Alright fine here's your damn picture" X-ray growled throwing the picture to Eden, and stormed angrily out of the tent, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, and Zigzag followed X-Ray out the tent.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Eden snorted rolling her eyes, then grabbed her iPod and stuffed it in her shirt hiding it.

"Probably a yellow spotted lizard, that boys got the personality of a rattle snake" Jaclyn scoffed grabbing her iPod and hiding it in her shirt as well, she then took off her gloves and smeared polysporin all over her hands and put her gloves back on.

"What was that for" Zero asked confusedly cocked his head to the side.

"It's so that I don't get really painful blisters" Jaclyn grinned cheerfully, Stanley and Eden both came over and did the same putting on their gloves after words.

"You know Jaclyn that was actually pretty smart of you" Eden grinned cheerfully.

"Go die in a hole man" Jaclyn stuck out her tongue.

They all left the tent got their breakfast (if you could call it that) and started towards the place they would be digging today.

"So were probably gonna die" Eden muttered awkwardly glancing into the distance.

"Way to stay positive man" Stanley chuckled.

"It's pretty hard to stay positive in the fucking desert" Jaclyn glared dragging her feet as she walked creating little dust clouds.

They got to the digging site and Mr. Sir showed them where to dig. "Ed… you dig here" Mr. Sir almost said Eden instead of Edward. "Jacob… you there"

Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other and bit their lips. Were they even going to be able to do it? Could they dig holes like all the guys at the camp? They stabbed the shovel into the dirt grimacing when it didn't even sink into the surface. Jaclyn began stabbing the ground insanely shouting "Fucking go in the ground!"

Eden rolled her eyes as she noticed Jaclyn's bipolar-ness was kicking in.


	4. Aliens!

**A/N Thanks for waiting for me and Jaclyn to update this story, we aren't normally together and we are at the moment. Also, review please. I don't own holes or any of it's characters. Enjoy.**

It was a little bit before lunch time and Eden and Jaclyn had actually gotten a lot done… by their standards. "Would you stop throwing your damn dirt in my damn hole!?" Jaclyn exclaimed jumping out of her hole and grabbing Squid by his collar.

"Shut up man!" Squid, Armpit and X-ray scoffed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Jaclyn shouted as her grip got tighter on Squid's collar.

Eden rolled her eyes once again at Jaclyn who was being bipolar. Eden continues digging her hole as Jaclyn continued to argue with Squid. She burst out laughing once she heard Jaclyn shout something at Squid. "If you don't stop I am going to shove this shovel so far up your ass you're going to be coughing up splinters and metal shards!" Jaclyn growled

"Alright chill man!" Armpit said trying to protect Squid "He'll stop"

"Thank you" Jaclyn dropped Squid and turned to Eden.

"Dude, wait until they find out that we aren't guys" Eden whispered to Jaclyn snickering as they went back to digging their holes.

Once it was lunch time they were almost half way done their holes. They got up to get their canteens filled and get their lunches. "Let's see those blisters" Mr. Sir said to Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley. The guys gathered around to see how bad their blisters were going to be. Once Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley pulled off their gloves everyone looked amazed.

"Where are the blisters?" Mr. Sir asked

"You see, we dug holes at home." Eden stated and saw Zero look at her. She winked "Take my advice don't try to dig to china!"

"No matter how fun it may sound," Jaclyn began "Your parental units will not be pleased. Especially when you dig up your whole backyard and hit a water pipe and make your own personal muddy pool."

"Dude, I slipped and broke my arm man!" Eden looked at her arm and then remembered that they were lying to them and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right you totally slipped" Jaclyn looked around awkwardly coughing.

"You pushed me didn't you" Eden mocked glared at Jaclyn who tried not to laugh.

"What!? Me?! No... yeah. It was funny until you broke your arm" Jaclyn smiled innocently. "Well, you tripped me and broke my leg."

"Well that wasn't on purpose, you tripped over my broken arm you asshoe" Eden growled finally getting into the whole situation.

"Not on purpose." Jaclyn smiled sheepishly "And I didn't push you on purpose... I tripped?"

"LIAR!"

"Wait, did you call me an asshoe?" Jaclyn asked realising that Eden called her an asshoe, not an asshole.

"No?" Eden smiled putting her hands behind her back. "Not on purpose?"

"GUYS! Enough!" Mr. Sir shouted

"Well, it was the funniest summer ever, we'd always try to do something and it would never work" Jaclyn scrunched her face and laughed taking a drink out of her canteen. Eden glared at her and got hers filled.

"Back to digging girl scouts!" Mr. Sir shouted driving away in the water truck.

"That cow boy is fucking crazy!" Jaclyn said jumping into her hole. "I bet he has a pansy ass name like Marion"

"Mr. Sir, no way. I doubt it" Zigzag snorted.

"You'd be surprised" Eden snorted going back to digging her hole. "Not everything is what it seems" Eden shrugged.

"I know!" Zigzag gasped happy that someone finally understood his craziness.

"Like those aliens?" Jaclyn stretched looking over at Zigzag casually to see his reaction.

"Aliens...? Where!?" Zigzag looked around cautiously.

"Man, Zig. They is joking, don't listen to them!" Squid glared at Jaclyn. Jaclyn winked and blew him a kiss causing him to cringed his face taking steps back until he accidentally fell into his hole. Eden and Jaclyn burst out laughing together.

Eden rested her head on the side of her hole trying to prevent herself from laughing anymore. "Man! You two sound like girls when you laugh!" X-Ray exclaimed trying to stand up for Squid.

"I haven't hit puberty?" Eden shrugged saying the first thing that came to her mind. Jaclyn snorted.

"Her balls haven't dropped at all!" Jaclyn exclaimed loudly.

"Her?" That got every ones attention. "I mean him!"

Eden rolled her eyes and continued to dig her hole. Everything stayed quiet as they dug their own holes. "So there isn't any aliens?" Zigzag asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

Eden turned to face Zigzag and raised her eyebrow. "I hope that you aren't serious?" She smirked at him. "There aren't any aliens."

"Okay good."

"That is good or they'd lay eggs in your stomach!" Jaclyn suddenly said getting Zigzag's attention. Eden rolled her eyes with a snort. "Jaclyn." she whispered so only she could hear.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Too far?" She asked raising her shoulders. "Sorry, Zigzag, there aren't any aliens that lay eggs in your stomach."

Zigzag nodded looking relieved. "Because the Warden already put them in our food and we ate them. They're growing in our stomach this very instant!" Jaclyn shouted throwing her arms around in the air.

Eden slapped her forehead then looked over at Jaclyn who shrugged. She was just having too much fun.

After everyone was finished arguing about the aliens topic they went back to digging silently. Eden, Jaclyn, Squid and Zigzag were the only people were in the tent, everyone else was in the rec room. Eden and Jaclyn now had their own cots. Eden's cot next to Zigzag, Jaclyn's next to Squid.

Whenever Eden, Zigzag or anyone else wasn't paying attention to Jaclyn, she would always wink and make kissy faces at Squid causing him to feel awkward looking the other way. "Why do you keep doing that!?" Squid suddenly shouted causing Eden and Zigzag to looked up from their game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Huh?" Eden cocked her eyebrow.

"Jacob keeps WINKING AT ME!" Squid exclaimed glaring at Jaclyn who was pretending to be in shock. Eden rolled her eyes.

"I didn't see anything" Eden stated, looking over at Zigzag who shrugged. "I didn't see anything either." Zigzag agreed with Eden smiling at her even though he still thought he was a guy.

"Zig, you have to believe me man." Squid said.

"I do, I just didn't see it." Zigzag shrugged.

"I didn't, you believe me, right Fast Eddie?" Jaclyn asked smiling.

"Coarse I do, Jake"

"Fast Eddie?" Squid asked giving Eden a dirty look.

"She can run really fast?" Jaclyn stated, but made it sound more like a question than anything.

Squid rolled his eyes keeping his glare on Jaclyn, when suddenly Eden jumped up on Zigzag's cot with him, they clung to each other letting out a loud shout. "YOU KILL IT!" Eden squealed looking down at the scorpion on Zigzag's cot, her grip tightening on Zigzag's arm.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" His voice much deeper than hers.

"YOU'RE THE GUY!" She shrieked.

"SO ARE YOU!"

"YOU'RE BIGGER!"

They realised what they were doing and instantly letting go of each other. Zigzag jumped off his cot and Eden kicked the scorpion onto Jaclyn's cot. "EDEN!" Jaclyn squealed jumping into Squid's arms.

"EDWARD!" Eden shouted back at her angrily trying to cover Jaclyn's mistake.

"Eden?"

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend's name?" Eden shrugged

"Why did Jake call you Eden then?" Zigzag asked curiously.

"Because he's an asshole?" Eden smiled sheepishly hoping that Zigzag would just accept the answer she had just given him. He shrugged as he lay on his cot.

"Get off of me!" Squid threw Jaclyn off of him. "Are you a homo!?"

"Mhmm, I just get jumpy so easily."

"Whatever man." Squid said turning around in his cot closing his eyes.

"You enjoyed it" Jaclyn mumbled causing Eden to snicker as she picked her nose. "What?" He asked quickly.

"What!?" Jaclyn snapped.

"Nothing, thought you said something." He mumbled closing his eyes again.


	5. Split And Hype

**A/N Yeah, me and Jaclyn are going to try and update like crazy while we still can considering we are both tired as shit, well I am at least. Okay, review please if you want us to continue considering some people think our stories are EPIC YO! =P**

Squid sat outside the tent looking up into the stary night sky thinking about the past week that he had spent with Jacob and Edward. It was odd, they weren't like the rest of the guys, no matter what the situation was like, they would joke about it.

If th'lump was going to beat the shit out of them, it wouldn't effect their mood. Squid was also was beginning to think he was building feelings for Jacob, gay feelings, something that wouldn't be accepted in this camp.

He didn't want to tell anyone though, he didn't even want to tell Zigzag. Who, happened to be going threw the same thing Squid was, except Zigzag would lay in his cot all night long pretending to sleep when really he was trying to process the feelings he was feeling towards Edward.

Ever since the day that scorpion was on Zigzag's cot he had been thinking about Edward, in a non-friendship way. Like an electric wave went up his spine.

Jaclyn slid out of her cot, mouth dry. She could barely keep her eyes fully opened, she walked out of the tent tripping over something landing on her face. "Yo, stupid thingy" She mumbled getting up with her canteen in hand.

"Jake?" Squid asked yawning.

"Squidly?" Jaclyn looked like she was high, one eye opened farther than the other, when her and Eden would stay up for 24 hours, normally that's how they would look, also they laughed at nearly everything.

Jaclyn snorted. "Heh, Squidly" She rolled her eyes to herself and continued walking to the water spigot.

Squid gave Jaclyn a weird look still sitting where he was sitting. He felt bad when she fell, like it was entirely his fault. What were these feelings! They were intense and awkward!

Jaclyn came back over sitting down next to Squid. "You should, go to... bed." Jaclyn yawned rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Why do you sleep with a hat on."

"Stop dreaming, go to sleep." Jaclyn giggled getting up and staggering back into her cot.

Squid raised his eyebrow, she acted like Squid's mother when she had too much to drink which was nearly everyday. Squid stood up walking back into the tent seeing that Jaclyn was already fast asleep. He glanced over to look at Zigzag then over to Edward.

He turned over stretching. "Zigzag" He muttered curling into a ball.

Squid smirked looking back over at Zigzag, why was Edward saying Zigzag's name in his sleep? Was he dreaming about him? If so, why? Why would Zigzag be brought up into his dreams?

Squid wouldn't know because he wasn't going to ask, he was too tired, he didn't believe he would even remember what happened because he was so tired.

The next morning the trumpet went off causing Eden to fall out of her cot. She rubbed her eyes seeing some of the guys changing, she quickly turned to Jaclyn who was looking at Squid from the corner of her eye.

Eden rolled her eyes. "I'm so tired." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eye like a little girl in the middle of the night.

After all the guys left the tent Jaclyn and Eden changed into their working jump suits. Mr. Sir was surprised that they made it so far being guys, the Warden is also happy because if the guys knew there was girls here they would be very distracted by watching them.

"I'm so tired!" Jaclyn exclaimed stretching hitting Eden in the face.

"OW! You cunt nugget!" Eden pushed Jaclyn to the ground then jumped up on her cot suddenly getting the erge to be hyper. "Boing!" Eden jumped to another cot.

"Boing! BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING BOING!!!!" Eden jumped to every cot messing them up even more.

"Are you guys... Jake what is he doing?" X-Ray stood at the door of the tent giving Eden a weird look.

"Oh... him... he's hyper?" Jaclyn got up off the ground glaring at Eden as she jumped on each cot.

Once Eden realised she was alone she jumped off the cots running outside to get her shovel. She panted "Woah, what a work... want to dig my hole?" She asked Stanley with a big smile.

"Not really." Stanley snickered at Eden who was already pooped from bouncing on the beds.

"Shouldn't have been, an, idiot!" She exclaimed running up to Jaclyn. "I'm sooooooooooo tired!"

Settle down! JESUS CHRIST CHILD!"

Eden frowned, her big brown eyes wide as cookies. Eden stayed quiet until it was a little bit past lunch time when she heard Jaclyn scream like a little girl.

Jaclyn was face to face with a giant spider. She shrieked loudly jumping out of her hole. "Shut up you pansy ass gay bitch boy!" Squid suddenly shouted at Jaclyn.

"You wanna fight you fucking hick!" Jaclyn puffed her chest out causing Eden to laugh in her whole.

"Be careful Squid, Split might getcha'!" X-Ray said

"Split?" Jaclyn asked

"Cause you gots a split personality?" Eden asked

"Yeah, kind of like that!" X-Ray exclaimed.

Jaclyn finally got her nickname name, all that was left was Eden and Stanley. "SWEET! Split you got a nickname!" Eden punched the air excitedly.

"You get one too Hype." X-Ray chuckled

He was actually laughing with Eden and Jaclyn... or at, they haven't figured that much out yet, but they were sure that he was laughing with them. Now only Stanley was left and they knew that he was getting one. Caveman.

"So are you going to fight me or what!?" Jaclyn stood her ground.

Squid jumped out of his hole, he didn't know what was coming over him. He was finally thinking that he had feelings for Jaclyn, but just when that happened he would have to go and say something stupid. "Yeah, bring it pansy." Squid growled

Before he could bring up his fists Jaclyn stuck him in the face. "No fair!" He exclaimed

"Who said life was fair bitch!" Jaclyn hissed taking another hit at Squid but he dodged it this time.

They continued this until Jaclyn kicked Squid into his hole. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but don't be too upset that you lost." Jaclyn snickered.

Eden covered her mouth as she snorted. Squid just got beat up by a girl!

"Heh, I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell anyone I screamed like that." Jaclyn smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her neck like she didn't just beat the crap out of Squid.

Eden rolled her eyes along with the rest of the guys as they went back to digging their holes.


	6. Lost, Found, And Lost Again

**A/N here is another chapter to our Holes story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review please. =]**

After everyone was done their holes they went into the rec room except Eden and Jaclyn were walking slower than anyone. "Dude, I can't believe we got a nickname. I thought we weren't going to fit in at all, yo" Eden stated

"Me either... I think they still hate us though." Jaclyn snickered.

"I wouldn't doubt that considering you're always picking on Squid and when you get a chance you scare the shit out of Zigzag with the aliens." Eden rolled her eyes as they approached the rec room.

"That's because everytime I do it he thinks I'm serious, even though I do it like everyday." Jaclyn shrugged.

Eden snorted. "Look it's Th'Lump." Eden looked behind her shoulder.

Jaclyn snorted "I wonder how the hell he got that name... it's retarded."

"Move it faggot's!" Th'Lump said pushing Jaclyn and Eden on the chest suddenly stopping when he felt their chest. "What the fuck!?" He shouted groping the area.

"I think that's our what the fuck!" Jaclyn shouted pushing his hand away.

"RAPE!" Eden tackled Th'Lump to the ground as D-Tent came running out because they recognized it as Edward's yell.

Eden and Th'Lump were rolling around on the ground which didn't look good since when the guy ran out Th'Lump was on top of her pinning her to the ground. "GET OFF OF ME YOU RAPIST!!" Eden shouted struggling underneath Th'Lump.

Jaclyn glanced over at the guys to see their faces were filled with confusion, disgust, and anger. Especially Zigzag, if this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears. "What are you doing to Hype, dog!?" Armpit shouted looking at their odd position.

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE! RAAAAAPE!" Eden struggled bucking her hips trying to get out of his grip when suddenly Eden stopped moving. "Uh..." her eyes were wide and shocked.

"What happened?" X-Ray asked

Suddenly Eden started moving even more. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BORNERIFIC DILDO FACE!"

"Wait, he has a boner. RIGHT NOW!?" Jaclyn shouted looking at Eden with amusement on her face.

Eden nodded her head still struggling. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zigzag shouted throwing Th'Lump off of Eden and onto the sandy ground.

"Aw, look who came out of the closet." Th'Lump smiled at Zigzag who was still red in the face.

"Technically, you just got a boner on a guy." X-Ray stated protecting Eden who was sitting up watching everything now.

"Well, actually" Th'Lump was about to tell D-tent Eden and Jaclyn's secret when Jaclyn shouted. "HEY! Ass face! I got something to tell you!" And punched him in the face.

"Oops, I forgot what I was going to say." She skipped off.

Eden got up when she felt Zigzag's arm around her shoulders. ''Are you okay?" He asked

Eden bit her lip happily, trying not to smile. Zigzag was being nice, and he was touching her in an intimate manner. "You feeling okay Zig?" Squid asked, Zigzag didn't normally touch anyone.

"Yeah, I'm going to walk Hype back to the tent so he doesn't get almost raped again." Zigzag started to walk back to the tent with Eden in his arms.

"Did he touch you too?" Squid asked Jaclyn. Jaclyn nodded her head sadly pointing down to where her wiener would be if she had one.

"What are you serious?" Squid asked shocked.

"Yeah," Jaclyn leaned in to whisper in Squid's ear. "Want to kiss it better?" She winked and ran way.

"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT!?" Squid shouted getting everyone outsides attention.

"Do what?" Stanley asked confused.

"Split always winks at me and blows kisses!" Squid said to Stanley.

Stanley snorted covering his mouth. "Uh, Squid. I think you've been out in the sun too long."

"Whatever Stan-ley." Squid growled walking away from Stanley.

"Man! I hate it when guys hit on me!" Eden exclaimed with Zigzag's arm still around her shoulders. "It's so annoying." Eden sighed sadly because the guys that did flirt with her she couldn't be with because they think she's a dude.

"Oh." Zigzag quickly removed his arm from Eden's shoulder causing her to sigh sadly again.

She thought that she just offended Zigzag in a way. "Fuck" She mumbled walking into the tent. "Well, I'm going to bed. Wake me up when dinner comes."

Back to Jaclyn, she was skipping around the camp until she found out that she was lost. "Hm, seems like a bad idea now that I think about it. Oh well, I'm tired" Jaclyn shrugged jumping into the nearest hole without any lizards, snakes, or scorpions.

"I'm going to sleep" Jaclyn took off her jumpsuit putting it over the hole so that nothing could get in it. She was still wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Everyone from the tent searched around for Jaclyn after dinner because she didn't happen to show up. "Where do you think he is?" Squid asked Eden worriedly with his leg shaking.

"I'm sure he'll be fine! I mean he could only get attacked by lizards, scorpions, or snakes. Or if he runs out of water the buzzards could get him. Or he could trip and fall into a hole breaking his leg. Or--" Eden was listing things just to make Squid worried

"Yo, Hype. Cut it out man. You're like scaring Squid." Magnet stated "Isn't Split like your best friend."

"Exactly, I know him. Trust me, he is going to be fine! Now, I'm going to bed."

Eden stated as she walked back towards the tent. After no one could find Jaclyn they went to bed when suddenly everyone jumped out of bed hearing a high pitched scream. Split's high pitch scream to be exact.

Eden jumped out of bed. "Uh, maybe I was wrong. I'll be back!" Eden began running towards the scream.

"He has nice legs." Zigzag mumbled to himself.

"What was that Zig?" Squid asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Nothing, I'm going back to bed." Zigzag rolling back into his cot comfortably.

"Jaclyn?" Eden asked to the hole that had an orange jumpsuit on top of it.

"Hey Eden!" Jaclyn's head popped out of the hole just barely though since she's so short, as was Eden. "Did you follow me." Jaclyn smiled putting her hands on her hips.

Eden sighed. "Yeah, now I'm losted too" Eden frowned.

"Well, come into my new house."

Eden jumped into the hole with Jaclyn. Both of them lay down falling asleep in the 5ft. deep hole.


	7. Worried

**A/N Okay, I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story, I love it when people review it just encourages Jaclyn and I to write more... oddly enough. Also thanks for waiting for us to put the next chapter up, I'm not sure when this story is coming to an end so lucky you? Lol, anyways R & R Enjoy. I don't own anyone in Holes just the plot of this story and Jaclyn and me.**

"Yo dog, now Hype is gone too!" Armpit exclaimed the next morning looking around the tent looking at all the guys who had worried expressions on their faces.

"Should we tell Mr. Sir?" Stanley asked looking at the guys curiously.

"Obviously, Mr. Sir is going to notice anyways!" X-Ray rolled

"God Stanley you so stupid." Squid snickered trying to hide how worried, nervous, and scared he was for Hype and Split.

All the guys began to pile out of the tent except Zigzag who sat on his cot wide eyed. "Hey Zig, what's the matter?" Squid asked sitting down next to his best friend.

"I'm really worried about Hype" Zigzag admitted quietly looking at the ground of the tent. "What about Split?" Squid asked

"I'm more concerned about Hype." Zigzag shrugged not knowing that it secretly hurt Squid.

"What do you mean you're only concerned about Hype. Split is out there too and was out there first!" Squid flung his arms in the air with frustration staring at Zigzag.

"I just care more about Hype for some odd reason." Zigzag admitted again oddly.

"I feel the same about Split." Squid said silently.

"You have the feeling too huh?" Zigzag asked curiously hoping that Squid had some feelings too so Zigzag wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, I do." Squid looked at the ground ashamed that he thought he had a crush on a guy. "I don't know why, but there is just something that attracts me to Split."

"Same thing with Hype, he is just so different, but yesterday when I was walking him back to the tent after the who Th'Lump insadint he said he hated it when guys hit on him. Which means he doesn't like guys!" Zigzag exclaimed sadly running his hands threw his frizzy hair.

"I don't know what to say other than I hope that they are both okay, we should probably go before Mr. Sir gets the Warden on our asses." Squid got up off Zigzag's cot and Zigzag follow Squid out of the tent.

"Where are Jacob and Edward?!" Mr. Sir asked glaring at the boys.

"They've been missing since last night." Zero suddenly said.

"YO ZERO TALKED!" Armpit exclaimed.

"They're missing!" Mr. Sir asked with wide eyes. "Oh boy, the Warden isn't going to like this." He mumbled as he wattled away to the Warden's cabin.

Mr. Sir knocked on the Warden's door nervously, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy about this. "Come in." He heard Lou say.

Mr. sir opened the door taking a step into the air conditioned room. "What!?" She hissed turning off her TV to glare at Mr. Sir

"Uh... two boys are missing and they have be-"

"WHO! What two boys!?" She asked

"Well, the two girls." Mr Sir looked at the floor not wanting to look Lou in the eyes. "Jaclyn and Eden."

"Those two." Lou sighed. "We'll find them. After everyone is done digging their holes they will go to look for them, we can't just report this, they have family's, they ain't like some of the other guys in this camp." Lou stated rubbing her temples.

Mr. Sir nodded quickly leaving the Warden's cabin, it went better than he thought it was going to go. Mr. Sir went back to the digging sight to see the guys haven't started digging yet. "Get digging girl scouts! After you're done you are going to go searching for your little friends."

"But what if they are hurt!" Zigzag exclaimed looking at Squid sadly.

Squid bit his lip. "Or what if something happens while we were digging!?"

"After you are done digging." Mr. Sir growled getting into his truck driving back to camp. He got out and began to walk around some old holes hoping that he might find the girls.

________________________________

Eden opened one of her eyes. "...it's still night time man!" Eden exclaimed kicking Jaclyn in the ear.

"Ow, what the fuck is your problem yo!" Jaclyn punched Eden on her arm.

"I was just trying to wake you up fucktard." Eden rolled her eyes standing up looking around the outside of the hole.

"Hype!" Eden turned her head to see who shouted her name. It was Squid and Zigzag, Eden jumped out of the hole as they ran over to her. "Where's Split?" Squid asked

"In the hole." Eden shrugged. Squid quickly walked past Eden and looked in the hole to see Jaclyn with her eyes closed. "Split, wake up."

"I'm already up retard." She said opening one of her eyes staring at Squid. "Oh, hey Squid, I thought you were Eddie."

Squid snorted putting his hand out to help Jaclyn out of the hole. Jaclyn took it and he pulled her out of the hole. "I thought you were dead!!" Zigzag shouted pulling Eden into a hug.

"Nope, not dead." Eden squeaked with a blush on her cheeks while she hugged Zigzag back

"Never do that again!" Squid glared at Jaclyn.

"Why do you even care Squid." Jaclyn cocked an eyebrow waiting for Squid to answer her question. It was true why did Squid even care about Jaclyn.

"Just... because, I do. Deal with it." Squid scrunched his nose up turning the other way to see Eden and Zigzag just letting go of each other and looking in the opposite directions.

Squid could tell that Zigzag had feelings for Hype, it was pretty obvious, but Squid was confused because he didn't know if Hype had feelings for Zig, or if he even noticed that Zigzag was trying to get his attention.

Squid could also tell that he had feelings for Split, he couldn't denie it any longer, he was a homosexual.

"Squid, are you okay?" Eden asked poking Squid with her barefoot.

"Huh!? Oh, yeah." Squid shook his head coming out of his trance. "We should probably get back to camp, the Warden is pretty pissed that you guys didn't dig your holes today."

Squid stated. "Why didn't you dig my hole for me." Jaclyn pouted batting her eyes at a now blushing Squid. "Wait, how long were we out?" Jaclyn asked staring at Eden with her mouth opened.

"Since last night, so like one day." Zigzag stated looking down at everyone.

"Why you have to be so tall." Eden huffed looking up at Zigzag who shrugged. "I don't know, why do you have to be so short?"

"Touche." Eden stated before walking in the direction she thought was back to camp. "Wrong way!" Squid shouted.

"I'LL DO IT BY MYSELF!" Eden shouted at them all before falling into a hole. "OW!"

Jaclyn burst out laughing while holding her gut at Eden who had fallen in the hole. "THAT JUST MADE MY DAY!" Jaclyn continued to laugh. "And I hope there is a rattlesnake in there."

Eden shrieked and jumped out of the hole. "SPIDER!" She ran and did a Scooby- Doo jump into Zigzag's arms.

Jaclyn laughed even harder and used Squid for support. "Oh, heh. Sorry Zig." Eden coughed awkwardly jumping out of his arms.

"Hype, how'd you even jump that high?" Squid asked confusedly. "That is a very good question that I don't know the answer to so I'm not going to answer." Eden smiled before walking a different way towards where she thought camp was, she was right this time.


	8. Two Holes

**A/N I want to thank the people that are reviewing, I like getting the reviews. Thanks for waiting for Jaclyn and I to update. I hope that you enjoy this chapter R & R it doesn't take that long.**

"HYPE SPLIT!" The guys from D-Tent ran up and hugged the missing 'guys'. "We thought you guys were buzzard food!" Armpit yelled at them.

"Naw, them buzzards wouldn't get us, plus we were gone for like a day." Eden shrugged. "You can live without water for like 5 days or something can't you?" Eden cocked her eyebrow looking over at Jaclyn who shrugged.

"How would we know that?" Magnet asked.

"Uh... school?" Eden gave them a look like they were retarded. "You know what I'm not even going to ask."

"You girl scouts find them?" Mr. Sir asked walking into the tent. "Good, the Warden would like to speak to you two." Mr. Sir walked out worried for the both of them.

Eden and Jaclyn exchanged a worried glance, what did the Warden want with them? "If she hits me it's fair game" Jaclyn whispered to Eden who snickered as a reply.

They walked out and over to the Warden's cabin. Jaclyn knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard a females voice that belonged to Lou, The Warden.

They walked in staring at her awkwardly. "You wanted to see us?" Jaclyn smiled sheepishly.

"What were you two girls thinking!?" Her voice boomed. "Generally I like you guys, you don't complain about digging holes because you are girls, but you run away!?" She snapped.

Jaclyn didn't say anything looking over at Eden who was thinking hard what to say. "Uh... oops?" Eden raised her eyebrow hoping that Warden wouldn't get angrier.

Jaclyn slapped her forehead looking at the floor thinking about how much of an idiot Eden was. "OOPS!?" She shouted. "ALL YOU CAN SAY IT OOPS!?"

"Sorry?" Eden rose her shoulders.

"Look, we got lost" Jaclyn shrugged "SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jaclyn shouted instantly covering her mouth.

By now the Warden's nostrils were flaring intensely and she was glaring hard. "Tomorrow you two will dig two holes each! If I hear one complaint from you two, I'll add another hole to the list. If you run away again you'll be digging three each, now leave." The Warden pointed to the door.

Eden and Jaclyn took their time walking out of the Warden's cabin just to piss her off. Right as they got to the door Jaclyn shouted. "WE DIDN'T RUN AWAY YOU STUPID BITCH! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN, FUCKING HILL BILLY!" Eden and Jaclyn ran after Jaclyn had said that.

"Did you find that as entertaining as I did?" Jaclyn asked Eden hoping that she did.

"Yeah." Eden snickered walking back to the tent with Jaclyn at her side. "What did she say dog?" Armpit asking looking up from his game with Squid.

"We have to dig two holes tomorrow." Jaclyn shrugged. "Not that big of a deal, except we are going to be tired as shit, and we are hungry as shit."

At the moment Eden's stomach growled. "And our junk food is all gone." She pouted. "I have cravings." She mumbled to herself walking over to her cot and yawned.

"How can you two be tired!?" X-Ray exclaimed giving Eden a weird look. "You two were out there sleeping all day!"

"I'm always tired." Eden and Jaclyn said simultaneously. "Always hungry too." They said together once again. "Just natural."

"You have no idea how weird that was." Stanley stated giving both Eden and Jaclyn weird looks. "Really weird?" Jaclyn asked as she lay down in her cot.

After that everyone decided that it was time to go to sleep. The next day they were woken by the guys trying to get them up. "WAKE UP!" Stanley pushed his good friend Jaclyn out of her cot.

"Stanley, you fool!" Jaclyn moaned from the ground. "You suck monkey cock." She huffed.

Eden lazily dragged herself out of the tent over to Zigzag and Squid. "Hey guys." Eden said tiredly.

"You're tired still?" Zigzag asked

Eden nodded her head sheepishly. "Can't help it, sleep was kicked into my brain so hard." She shrugged.

"Do you need help with your second hole?" Squid asked Eden.

"Uh, sure." Eden said confused, she thought that Zigzag, if anyone, would have asked her.

"Do you think that Jaclyn would let me help her?" Zigzag asked, Eden nodded her head slowly.

Eden looked at the ground as she went to get her shovel, she was finally starting to think that Zigzag had feelings for her, even as a guy, but just when that happened she was wrong. Now he wanted to be with Jaclyn, not her.

Jaclyn walked out of the tent with Zero and Stanley. "Hey Split." Zigzag said to Jaclyn whose eyebrow was raised. "Hey..."

"Want help with your second hole?"

"Okay..." She said still confused

The thing was Zigzag and Squid actually had a plan, they were going to find out for each other if Split, and Hype had feelings towards the two confused men. So Zigzag was going to talk to Split, while Squid talked to Hype. They thought that it was the most perfect plan, except it could always back fire.

Zigzag began digging with Jaclyn on her second hole, "So why did you want to dig with me and not Hype?" Jaclyn asked Zigzag while digging.

"Things are just kind of weird between us right now... I guess." Zigzag stated.

"How so?" Jaclyn raised her eyebrow.

"I think he thinks I'm a homo..." Zigzag trailed off sadly. "Noooo..." Jaclyn coughed awkwardly then shrugged. "Well, if he did think you were a homo before he might think you have a major crush on me or something." Jaclyn snorted to herself.

"I don't have a crush on you!" Zigzag shouted getting weird looks from Eden and Squid who were in Eden's second hole. "What was that all about!?" Eden shouted over.

"I think Zigzag wants me up the bum!" Jaclyn frowned.

Eden burst out laughing turning back to talk to Squid, it was about pretty much the exact same thing. "Why, do you have a crush on him or something? Why do you keep asking about Split?" Eden asked Squid curiously.

"I'm just wondering!" Squid growled. "Well, if you want to get to know her than go talk to her."

"Her?" Squid asked

"I meant him, whatever." Eden persed her lips ignoring Squid the rest of the time.

After they were done digging Jaclyn and Eden walked back to camp together leaving Squid and zigzag behind with each other. "How did things go with you two?" Zigzag asked

"Not good."

"Me either, Split stopped talking to me after she shouted at Hype about me wanting to... you know."

"Yeah, and Hype stopped talking to me after he called Split a girl by accident."

"I wish they were girls." Zigzag sighed.

"Yeah me too." They began walking back to camp together, maybe next time.


	9. The Jig Is Up

**A/N thanks for waiting for us to update, and Jaclyn and I will be trying to finish this story as soon as we can, but we are rairly together and it hurts my neck to type on the phone... yeah... ENJOY! Review.**

A week has past since Squid and Zigzag dug with Eden and Jaclyn, they haven't had to dig more than one each day, and they were still pulling off being boys. They were walking over to the rec room when they saw Th'Lump.

He began to aproach them, Jaclyn and Eden looked at each other confusedly. "I know your guys' secret." He stated. Jaclyn and Eden raised their eyebrows and looked at each other more confused than they had been before.

"What secret?" Eden asked Th'Lump actually confused. "We have a secret?" She whispered to Jaclyn.

"Not that I can remember... oh my god I know." Jaclyn's eye went wide. "He knows we are secretly homosexuals." Jaclyn said loudly enough for Th'Lump to hear.

"Not that secret, you guys aren't guys."

"Pfffft," Eden looked around to see if anyone was looking "What makes you think that we are girls?"

"Well, you two never shower around other people."

"We like our privacy, like we need you raping one of us." Jaclyn snorted giving Eden a high five. "And that day I felt that you guys had boobs."

"We are chunky!" Eden pretended to sob. "Why are you always trying to put us down!" Eden and Jaclyn said simultaneously. "Fucking ass wipe!"

"I am a boy I'm just horribely disfigured!" Jaclyn scunched her nose up turning on her heals.

Th'Lump growled to himself as Eden and Jaclyn walked into the wreck room because Th'Lump was beginning to get really boring. Jaclyn walked over and sat next to Zigzag who was on the floor changing the channel of the broken TV.

Eden walked over to the pool table where most of D-tent was. "Hey, watch where you're going punk!" Th'Lump shouted getting Eden and Jaclyn's attention, he was yelling at Stanley, this was where he was going to get his nickname.

"You watch it." Stanley mumbled. "What did you say." Th'Lump pushed him knocking the CD player down. Th'Lump instantly stood up about to hit Stanley. "HEY!" Eden threw the pool stick at him.

"You won't hit Stanley dog!" Eden stomped over to Th'Lump who burst out laughing. "Like a little _girl_ like you could do anything to me." He continued laughing when Jaclyn jumped onto his back and began to hit him.

"Don't laugh at Eden!!!" She repeatedly punched him in the back. "ONLY I CAN DO THAT!"

"Eden?" Magnet asked X-Ray. "I don't know..." X-Ray replied back to him.

"You okay Caveman?" X-Ray asked Stanley who was beaming that he now had a nickname. He nodded his head.

Eden threw her fist at Th'Lump's face punching him right in the eye. The first thing he did was rip off Eden's hat causing her to laugh. "Cut my hair." Eden whispered so only he could hear. "I'm always going to be 5 steps ahead of you"

Th'Lump threw Jaclyn off of him and punched Eden right in the face. "Except now." Eden squealed as she stumbled back falling over someones foot.

Jaclyn jumped off the pool table she was thrown on and attacked Th'Lump with kicks and punches. He pulled her hat off and everyone gasped. "See! He is a she!"

"That means you hit a girl." Eden stood up off the ground whipping her arm across her chin. "Hey! It does dog!" Armpit shouted.

"Is Hype a girl too?" Magnet asked.

"I find that less insulting than I probably should huh...?" Eden coughed. Jaclyn burst out laughing "Ha! They think you're a boy Eden!" Jaclyn continued laughing and stopped hitting Th'Lump.

Th'Lump coughed. "Oh yeah..." Eden looked at him watching Jaclyn go behind him getting on all fours. Eden jumped forward pushing Th'Lump who fell backwards hitting thw floor.

A gun shot went off causing Eden and Jaclyn to cling to each other. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HER GIRL SCOUTS!?" Mr. Sir shouted with his gun in the air when he spotted Eden and Jaclyn.

"Mr. Sir did you know that they were girls." Some guy Eden and Jaclyn didn't know asked. "Yeah, I was wondering how long this charade would last." He mumbled to himself.

"No more fighting! You hear?!" Mr. Sir shouted before walking out of the wreck room mumbling to himself.

"Well," Eden stayed quiet. "Now what?"

"Uh..." Jaclyn poked Eden and looked at everyone in the wreck room who was staring. "What!?!" Jaclyn shouted causing a few people to look away.

Eden and Jaclyn walked over to the pool table. "Why did you tell us?" X-Ray asked.

"What's the difference?" Eden asked raising her eyebrow "You shouldn't be judging us whether we are chicks or dudes, you're our friends aren't you?"

"How can we trust you now?" Squid asked

Eden snorted, then noticed Jaclyn's hurt expression. "You're just going to drop us like that huh? Because of something so stupid like that? Wow, _Alan_, hicks really are _retarded_." Eden didn't actually mean that she was just pissed that Squid was making Jaclyn upset.

"Eden, you don't need to do the work for me, I just need to remember that I beat the shit out of Squid. Technically, you got beat up by a girl." Jaclyn smirked turning around with Eden as they walked out of the tent together.

"Eden, Jaclyn." They looked over to the tent door and saw Stanley, or should I say Caveman, and Zero walk into the tent. "Hey." They said lazily at the same time.

"How are you guys feeling?" Caveman asked

"Why would we be feeling anything else but... lazy?" Eden asked.

"That didn't make much sense."

"Who said I had to?" Eden stated turning over in her cot closing her eyes. "So any progress we made with becoming friends with them is like back to none..." Jaclyn trailed off.

"Yeah, well fuck them." Eden buried her face in her pillow.

"Is Eden depressed?" Zero asked

"Not that I know of..." Jaclyn furrowed her brow. "I think she's just tired, right Eden."

"No" Eden gave a thumbs down sitting up. "I'm never tired, tiredness runs from Eden." I snickered. Jaclyn snorted "Nice try to make a Chuck Norris joke... but not quite."

"My tears cure cancer?" Eden batted her eyelashes. "Still no."

Eden layed back down curling into a ball "Yeah, I'm tired." She yawned. Jaclyn snorted rolling over in her cot so she couldn't see Caveman or Stanley.

"I hope things get better... I don't want them to hate us forever." Jaclyn sighed closing her eyes.

"They will get over it" Zero stated after an awkward silence. "Yeah, I don't think that they are that dense to realise it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Is it really our fault that we didn't want to get raped and make friends easier?" Eden stretched over her cot.

"Whatever, let's do something else this topic is downing my vibe." Jaclyn stated yawning.


	10. DIG

**A/N I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I found it pretty fun to write. Review please people, it takes like 5 seconds!**

A couple weeks have past, Eden and Jaclyn were rarely talked to, except unless it was Caveman or Zero who were talking to them. Sometimes Magnet would talk to them and keep them updated on how everything was going with the guys.

It seemed like they were getting less and less angry at them. Squid actually started somewhat talking to Jaclyn, but for Zigzag and Eden, they kelp their distance. "This whole time I thought that I was gay." Zigzag would say to Squid.

"Same, but now I kind of feel like I can't talk to them, what if they lie?" Squid asked, not really to Zigzag improticular.

"You think we lied to you guys?" Eden asked walking in on the conversation, she hadn't heard what Zigzag had said, but she heard Squid. "Jesus Christ, are you guys dumb? One we never even lied to you because technically you never asked if we were girls or guys."

"Yeah..." Zigzag trailed off not knowing what to say next. "Yeah! But, you guys did say that those bras weren't yours, so you did lie."

"Is it really our fault that we didn't want to get raped here. Two little, small girls like Jaclyn and I would probably easily been taken advantage of if more than one guy came after us, but as guys, you would all just think 'Hey, they are only guys. Just fresh meat they will probably die after the second hole.'" Eden glared at them

They didn't say anything, just continued to stare at each other. Jaclyn walked into the tent to see Eden glaring at the guys, she glared over at them. "What did they do?" Jaclyn whispered to Eden who explained what they were just talking about in a low voice.

They sat on there cots just talking to each other, after they left Caveman and Zero walked in. "Ready for your reading lessons?" Jaclyn asked with a grin on her face.

Caveman, Eden, and Jaclyn were helping Zero so that he could learn to read. Since he was from the streets it's obvious that he doesn't know how to read, but they weren't going to let Zero help with their hole.

One because he'd be digging way too much and wouldn't have any energy to learn. Two, because they didn't need to start anything with the guys. They knew that sooner or later the guys were going to react about Zero helping Caveman.

"When do you think Zigzag and Caveman are getting into the fight?" Jaclyn asked Eden as they sat on Jaclyn's cot together.

"Soon probably, it's been like a week since we've started teaching him."

Jaclyn nodded looking over at Squid and Armpit who were playing some kind of game on his cot. Squid didn't have his shirt on causing Jaclyn to stare. Eden flicked her cheek. "We're angry at them remember!" Eden scrunched her nose.

"I'm not sure that we should be angry." Jaclyn sighed.

"Why not?" Eden huffed crossing her arms.

"Well, if they were secretly girls wouldn't you be a little angry."

"I'd probably laugh and be like... that's kinda awkward since I had a crush on Zigzag..." Eden looked around over to Zigzag examining him. "And I don't believe that he is a girl..." Eden snorted

"I'd be a little angry... but I agree with you... that would be a hella awkward." Jaclyn nodded her head. "Magnet told me that Squid and Zigzag were the most upset about it because we didn't trust them enough to tell them."

"Well, think about it for a god damn second. You and Squid fought all the time! How are you going to trust him? And for Zigzag... I got nothing." Eden looked around weirdly.

"I only punched him because he made me... plus... it was from my heart." Jaclyn smiled sheepishly causing Eden to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well we are just going to have to wait and see what happens." Eden sighed.

The next day Eden and Jaclyn were eating their lunches together when Zigzag went up to Caveman. "Dude, I think that it is time where they are going to fight." Eden said nodding her head in the direction of Zigzag and Caveman.

"Why is Zigzag so mean." Jaclyn stated causing Eden to roll her eyes with a snicker "...he isn't mean." Was all Eden could say causing Jaclyn to laugh.

They both got up and walked over to see how this was all going to go down since they didn't exactly remember how it all happened. caveman pushed the cracker out of his face, while Zigzag pushed him causing him to fumble backwards.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Dr. Pandancski asked.

"Nothing Mom, we was just fooling" X-Ray stated looking over at Jaclyn and Eden who just watched closely to see what was going to happen next. "I don't want Zero to attack Zigzag..." Eden whispered to Jaclyn.

"No, I saw what was going on." Mom stated looking back and forth between the two. "Come on Stanley, teach him a lesson. Hit him back."

Eden and Jaclyn shook their heads. "Are they aloud to do that?" Eden asked curiously. "...I don't even know." Jaclyn snorted.

They shrugged and continued on watching. "Yeah, teach me a lesson." Zigzag smiled glancing over at Eden and Jaclyn as Squid put his hands up backing up until he was next to Jaclyn. Zigzag pushed him. "Hit him Caveman."

Jaclyn cheered him on getting a look from a few people in D-Tent. Zigzag pushed him again and Caveman slapped him weakly. "That was pathetic..." Jaclyn said to Eden. "I agree."

Zigzag tackled Caveman into the dirt and he began punching him in the stomach continuously. They rolled around in the dirt a couple times, but Caveman got up after pushing him off. Zig got up and gave him a punch right in the kisser causing both Jaclyn and Eden to flinch.

There were 'Oooo's' and 'Ahhh's'. That's when Zero jumped into action, he jumped onto Zigzag's back and started choking him. "Zero!" Eden exclaimed glaring at him. Squid looked at Eden curious to see what she would do next.

Zero didn't stop. Eden obviously didn't like that very much ran in there tackling the both of them down. She was on Zigzag, who was laying on Zero. Eden was pulling on Zero's arms to get them off Zigzag. Jaclyn ran over and pull Zero off when Eden got his arms off from around Zigzag's neck.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked getting up off him quickly backing up a little bit. That's when Mom shot the gun. "Yeah, you shoot the gun now dumb ass." Jaclyn rolled her eyes glaring at Mom.

"What?" He gave Jaclyn a look, of coarse he wasn't scared of them anymore because they were girls.

"You heard what I said." Jaclyn hissed at him.

We waited about 5 minutes before the Warden showed up. "Basically, Zero almost killed Ricky."

"That's kinda your fault since you let them fight." Eden glared at Mom standing next to Jaclyn who was standing next to Zero and Caveman. "Basically?" She ignored what Eden just said.

"Ziggy was beating up the Caveman, right. Then Zero started choking Zigzag, who knows what would 'ave happened if Hype hadn't jumped in." Armpit explained to the Warden.

The Warden looked at Eden then over to X-Ray. "Well, you know Zig just got a little hot." X-Ray explained. "Being in the sun all, our blood starts to boil."

"That what happened Zigzag?" She turned walking towards him. He nodded his head "Yeah."

"You know, what X-Ray said. Working all day in the hot sun really gets you going. 'Specially since Caveman sits around doing nothing while Zero digs his hole."

"Well his cover is blown." Jaclyn whispered to Eden who shook her head.

"Excuse me?" The Warden asked not taking her eyes off Zigzag. "Caveman digs his hole just like everyone else."

"Yeah sometimes" Squid looked at Jaclyn who looked away as soon as she found his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You ain't digging holes no more boy?" Mr. Sir walked over to face Caveman, this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Ma'am, Zero had been digging the part of Cavemans hole for a while now." Squid shrugged sighing.

"I- I'm teaching him to read." Caveman studdered looking over at Jaclyn and Eden for help or back up.

"What?" Mr. Sir asked confusedly. "He's smart, he just needs to learn a bit more."

"Zero isn't smart!" Mom exclaimed.

"You shut up you asshole!" Jaclyn shouted pointing at Mom. "What the fuck do you know about Zero, he doesn't talk to you because he thinks you're slightly retarded and doesn't want to deal with your bullshit!"

"Excuse me," The Warden stopped turning towards Jaclyn. "When did this begin to concern you."

"When you fucked with my friends, that's when." Jaclyn glared.

"I agree." Eden said butting in getting a plain look from Jaclyn. "... you agree?"

"I got nothing." Eden shrugged panicking a bit, she wanted to help... but couldn't think of anything to say, Jaclyn pretty much said it all.

"Well, Split, you will be digging an extra hole for the next week."

"Well, Lou, fuck you. Ha, that rhymed." Eden slapped her forehead at how easily amused Jaclyn was by that.

"2 weeks."

"What!?"

"3 weeks."

"I hate you!" Jaclyn glared "I hope you die." She mutter after.

"4 and a half weeks!" Jaclyn didn't say anything after that, I think she learned her lesson.

"No more reading lessons!" The warden pointed at Caveman before walking back to her car. "Yeah, Stanley, there was no point in helping him anyways. His brain doesn't process like ours."

The Warden stopped walking to her car and turned to watch what would happen. "What does C-A-T spell?" He asked

Zero looked at him trying to figure it out. "You're such an asshole, he was just learning to read. That's like asking a kinder gardener how to mow the lawn!" Eden's nostrils flared while her gaze hardened on Mom.

"I'm not digging anymore holes." Zero said looking up at Mom.

"You may as well teach this shovel to read." Mom continued babbling when really, nobody cared what he had to say. He gave Zero the shovel. "D-I-G what's that spell?"

Zero looked at the dirt before looking up smacking him in the face. "DIG!" He shouted and ran for the hills.

"DON'T DO IT ZERO! THE MUTANTS MIGHT GET YOU!" Eden and Jaclyn shouted after him referring to 'The Hills Have Eyes'

He didn't look back, he just kelp running. Eden and Jaclyn poked Mom with their foot as he lay on the ground motionless. "Is he dead?" Armpit asked.

"Uh... don't believe so." Eden scratched her head awkwardly.

Jaclyn shrugged "hope so" She snorted.

"GET BACK TO DIGGING!" The Warden shouted before driving away. Mr. Sir got Mom before leaving.

Zigzag walked up to Eden. "Uh..."

"What?" Eden sighed rubbing her temples looking over at Jaclyn who stood next to Squid watching closely.

"I wanted to thank you for... uh helping me." Zigzag blushed. "So thanks."

He walked away. "No problem." Eden sighed under her breath walking back over to Jaclyn as Squid walked away.

"What Ziggy boy want?" Jaclyn asked curiously.

"He said thanks." Eden mumbled. "Squid?"

"He said he was sorry."


	11. Twitch A Vitch

**A/N Thanks for waiting for us to update, review and enjoy.**

"What did he say sorry about...?" Eden asked smiling sheepishly. "I'm not sure... all I heard him say was that he was sorry, not only was it going in one ear and out the other... I just kind of wasn't listening."

Jaclyn laughed an awkward laugh. "Nice, yeah. Zigzag said thank you, for like getting Zero off of him." Eden just nodded her head.

"You know you are going to have to help me dig those second holes." Jaclyn grinned.

Eden sighed snickering. "Yeah, I know."

"Hopefully Zigzag doesn't offer us a cracker cookie other wise I'll end up killing him." Jaclyn whispered saying the last part. "HEY!" Eden growled waving her fist at Jaclyn.

***

Jaclyn just finished her first hole jumping into the one that Eden had started when she finished hers 2 minutes ago. "I hate this." Jaclyn glared at the hole.

"You know staring at the hole isn't going to make it dig a magic hole." Eden rolled her eyes with a snort. "I wonder who the new kid is... I forget." Eden smiled sheepishly

"Twitch... hey... dude isn't he our cousin or something because I remember falling asleep and us teaching him shit." Jaclyn murmured.

"Yeah, me too. SWEET!" Eden exclaimed. "So I really don't want to dig." Eden groaned.

"I miss Zero." Jaclyn sighed sitting down.

"Me too." Eden muttered. "Hey, remember when Magnet stole the sunflower seeds?" Eden asked with a smile.

"Yeah, poor Stanley."

_Eden and Jaclyn were lounging in their holes after they got their water. Magnet came back with a bag of sunflower seeds in his hands. "I can't help it, my fingers are like little magnets!" Magnet exclaimed happily throwing the sack around._

_Eden caught them taking a handful before throwing them at Jaclyn. Jaclyn took hers and passed them around until they saw Mr. Sir's truck turn around. "Hurry, hide 'em!" Zigzag shouted throwing them at Stanley._

_He could have rolled the sack up a little bit before he threw them, but he didn't like an asshole. Eden rolled her eyes. "He totally did that on purpose." Jaclyn said to Eden. "I know, he could have rolled it sack up a little bit before throwing it, but no."_

_Jaclyn snickered at the word 'sack' Eden rolled her eyes. They both watched as Stanley panicked to bury the sunflower seeds in his hole. Eden put the seeds in her pockets meanwhile Jaclyn put them in her cheeks._

_"Butter fingers." They said to him._

_"Jaclyn you idiot." He groaned rolling her eyes._

_"It's dirt." She winked at Eden._

_"Come with me to the Warden's cabin, you too girl scout."_

_"It's dirt." Eden lifted her finger poking Jaclyn's cheek before lifting up some dirt putting it in Jaclyn's mouth._

_"Mmmm" Jaclyn glared at Eden._

_"Come, now!" He exclaimed. Jaclyn spitt all the seeds out all over the ground punching Eden. "Asshole." She walked away close behind ._

Jaclyn punched Eden. "Asshole."

Eden snorted. "You asked for it." Eden pushed Jaclyn when they began punching each other back and forth. "What are we fighting about again?" They asked simultaneously.

They both shrugged as they began to dig again. When they were finished they began to head back to camp, by the time they got there it was time for dinner. "It's Twitch." Eden elbowed Jaclyn.

"Yes" Jaclyn smiled. "Twitch-a-vitch!" Jaclyn shouted causing all the guys from D-Tent to turn their heads.

"Heya guys!" Twitch jumped out of his seat hugging Eden and Jaclyn, earning glares from Zigzag and Squid. "How have you been?" He asked twitching.

"Pretty good." Jaclyn shrugged

"Fucking horrible." Eden looked at Zigzag causing him to look at the ground, Eden snorted. "I'm fricken hungry!"

Eden, Twitch-a-vitch, and Jaclyn sat down. "Guys, have you met our cousin Twitch?" Eden and Jaclyn said simultaneously.

"You guys are related?" X-Ray asked, everyone other than Twitch confused.

"Yeah, we kinda forgot to mention that... oops?" Eden snorted.

"Yeah, and when we said we had girlfriends when you thought we were guys, we accidentally made ourselves incestuous family." Jaclyn looked around awkwardly. "Oops..."

"Like S-" Jaclyn covered Eden's mouth quickly before she could do anything. "Like Alan." Eden smiled sheepishly remembering that Squid didn't say his real name before... although Mom did.

Everyone looked over at Squid. "Why are you all looking at Squid, I was talking about Alan from..."

"From Arkansas." Jaclyn saved Eden awkwardly, then kicked Eden from under the table. "You guys don't know someone in Arkansas." Twitch commented.

"Yeah, well your adopted." Jaclyn growled.

"No I'm not!" Twitch exclaimed.

"That's not what your mom said!" Eden exclaimed

"Yeah, she said she found outside a meth clinic in a garbage bag, it was supposed to keep you 'fresh'"

"But we all know that is a lie." Eden snorted causing Twitch to try and think of something quick.

"This is why I don't visit you.... like at all."

"And the fact we've been locked up all this time."

Twitch rolled his eyes. "For a stupid reason."

"You know, we don't even know why you guys are here." Magnet said giving Eden and Jaclyn weird looks. "Uh...." Eden stayed silent.

"They molested a guy."

"Twitch" Jaclyn and Eden whispered appalled. "That's not just it." Eden said looking at them weirdly.

"We had a stick up..."

"At a saloon!" Eden exclaimed happily.

"No, at a convenience store." Twitch snorted. "Jaclyn, your mom is not happy. Eden, you mom doesn't even know."

"Where does she think I've been!?" Eden exclaimed "Well, I did tell her I was going on an adventure to find the Joker... apparently I fail at life."

"Well, Eden and Jaclyn." Twitch was cut off

"There names are Hype and Split." X-Ray glared at Twitch, someone wasn't in a good mood.

"We all thought that you guys killed someone." Armpit looked around awkwardly. "Heh, we lied." They smiled shrugging.

The guys just stared at them, "Seriously, so some of us were scared for no reason?" Magnet asked.

"Pretty much." Eden and Jaclyn said in unison. "But we are pretty awesome."

After dinner everyone sat in the tent talking about how Zero was probably dead. Eden and Jaclyn looked at Stanley who was completely and utterly upset. "What's wrong with you guys!?" Eden and Jaclyn said in unison.

"Huh?" Squid asked

"You idiot!" Eden exclaimed glaring at him. "You are such an asshole, Zero was like Stanley's best friend, yet you are fucking talking about him being dead right in front of him!"

Squid didn't say anything, but Zigzag stood up to defend Squid. "It's Zero's fault."

"HOW!?" Jaclyn asked "Stupid Mom was talking to Zero like he was a retard! You guys never talked to him so you wouldn't know how smart he was. He figured out Eden and I were girls on the first day! He is amazing in math."

Everyone was staring at Eden and Jaclyn by now. "You guys are such assholes." They repeated before walking to their cots to go to bed.


	12. Yelnats

**A/N I have been busy with my Paul story that I have going, thank you for waiting people not that you really had much of a choice. Anyways, I am planning on making one more chapter to this story then it will be finished for good! Yahoo, one less story to update aha. Just kidding considering I am thinking of continuing another story that me and Jaclyn were doing. It's a Twilight story! Lol, obviously -.- I was thinking of making a one shot sequel to our 13 ghosts story. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I haven't really been feeling like writing this story but, anyways ENJOY! And Review!**

"Stanley, we are coming with you to find Zero today." Eden and Jaclyn said in unison. "How'd you know that I was going to go find him?" Stanley asked shocked.

"That is kind of obvious, other than us he is like your best friend." Eden snorted. "Yeah, and I'm driving the water truck." Jaclyn pointed her finger at Stanley.

"You know, that is probably not a good idea." Eden looked around awkwardly.

"Oh psshaw, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, not if you're driving." Eden mumbled.

Jaclyn rolled her eyes as Eden and Stanley grabbed there shovels. Once Mr. Sir came with the water truck Eden and Jaclyn filled there water jugs. Mr. Sir walked over to see something in a hole. Eden jumped in the middle, Jaclyn in the drivers seat and Stanley had window seat.

"HEY!" called as he chased after the truck. Jaclyn was laughing like a manic while watching Mr. Sir chase the truck, Eden rolled her eyes. "JACLYN WATCH OUT!" She shouted, Jaclyn turned the steering wheel causing the truck to roll.

"We shoulda let Stanley drive." Eden squealed hugging Stanley while the truck rolled, Jaclyn hugging the steering wheel.

"On the count of 3, we roll out. Got it?" Eden said taking control. "Sure thing."

"That isn't safe." Stanley said frightened. "Who cares? The adrenaline is great." Eden and Jaclyn snorted simultaneously.

"1, 2, 3!" They rolled out and watched Mr. Sir who looked like he was going to cry. The guys were cheering them all on, that was weird. "Run!" Eden squealed and they all ran into the dessert.

Soon enough there was no more holes. "Look, a boat." Stanley pointed. "I don't see it." Jaclyn whispered to Eden. "Me either... I think he's crazy."

"But there is supposed to be a boat..." Jaclyn mumbled.

"Yeah, but I don't see it." Eden stomped on the ground stubbornly. "I can't see it!" She grabbed her head and started stomping on the ground throwing a temper tantrum. Jaclyn snorted punching Eden. "I see it now."

Eden looked up. "Me too."

"ZERO!?" Stanley shouted looking at Zero's feet under the boat. "Is he alive?" Stanley turned to Eden and Jaclyn looking like he was about to cry.

Zero's foot twitched. "ZERO!?" Zero climbed out from underneath the boat. Stanley hugged Zero, as did Eden and Jaclyn. "Man, we thought you was buzzard food." Jaclyn lied.

"We did?" Eden asked.

"Just shut up." Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "Go any water?" Zero asked.

"Like a mouthful." Eden handed her jug to Zero, he slurped as much out of it as he could. "We need to go back." Stanley said

"I'm not going back." Zero stood tall... as tall as he could get anyways.

"I agree... they all hate us." Jaclyn and Eden said in unison, "Plus, why go back when we have... the dessert!" They high fived each other.

"We'll die out here, we don't have any water."

"Well, let's find something to do to take our mind off this." Eden shrugged stupidly.

They sat down, Zero pulled out the Sploosh. After they finished drinking it the all started walking in the direction of 'Gods Thumb' Eden and Jaclyn walked in front of Stanley, who was carrying Zero, so that if something were to happen Stanley would know and not drop Zero.

He didn't even suggest for Eden or Jaclyn to hold Zero. Though, they would have said no because the curse wouldn't break if Stanley didn't carry Zero all the way up the mountain. "I'm so tired." Eden groaned.

"Dude, we are almost at the top." Jaclyn said climbing with her shovel in her hand. "Pfft, stupid bugs." Stanley tried to get them out of his face. "Wait... bugs?"

"That means water!" Eden sang in sing song happily. Stanley threw Zero down, not hard, throwing water in his face. "Zero! Hector!" He exclaimed to him happily.

Eden and Jaclyn smiled at each other they couldn't be any happier. They both lay in the water. "Who'd ever think that being sucked into something would be so fun." Jaclyn sighed laying next to Eden.

"Yeah, well just meeting them was amazing."

"And kicking Squid's ass."

"Dude, more like staring at Squid's ass" Eden snorted sighing. "I still wish that they didn' hate us so much."

Jaclyn shrugged. "Could be worse. Zero and Stanley could hate us."

"True." Eden mutter. Eden and Jaclyn both looked over at Stanley and Zero who were throwing water at each other. "You're wasting the water!" Eden complained.

"There's enough to go around." Zero smiled getting a handful throwing it at her. Jaclyn burst out laughing look at Eden's face which had mud and water on it. "Shut up!" Eden laughed getting a chunk of mud and throwing it at Jaclyn's face.

"Dude! I just cleaned my face!" Jaclyn snorted whipping the mud off her face. "Doesn't look like it." Eden grinned sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

That is how most of the month they spent up there went. They would play hide and seek, have mud or onion fights and wrestle. "We need to go back soon." Stanley sighed lying in the mud.

Eden rolled onto her stomach. "Nooo!" She groaned. "I don't really want to go back." Jaclyn took a bite out of an onion. "We should... wait guys I just remembered something." Stanley said.

"What?" Zero asked, he's become much more social since being up here with Eden, Jaclyn and Stanley. It was like they were one big happy family.

"Are you guys willing to dig one last hole?" Stanley asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Eden and Jaclyn glanced at each other worried. Holes was coming to an end, what were they going to do after that? Where were they going to go? Stanley's parents wouldn't want to take care of Eden and Jaclyn, same goes with Zero's mom when he found her.

Stanley began to explain the situation to them all, getting down from God's thumb was much easier than getting up it was. They just had to be careful not to fall down the mountain. Jaclyn nearly fell to her death, but Stanley had quickly grabbed her hand.

"Shh." Eden hissed as they ran to the hole Stanley found the golden tube in. "Shut up." Jaclyn glared at Eden.

"You shut up!" Eden punched Jaclyn. "You!" Jaclyn punched Eden back. "Hey!" Stanley hissed at them while digging his hole. Zero came back with three shovels. "How are we all going to fit in there?" Eden asked awkwardly.

Jaclyn snorted "Oh yeah, you're claustrophobic." She grinned holding back her laugh, she had her hand cupped over her mouth trying not to laugh at Eden.

"Shut up." Eden huffed dropped her shovel folding her arms over her chest. "Would you two stop arguing and help us dig the hole?!" Stanley whispered loudly, Eden and Jaclyn looked at each other holding in their laughter.

They jumped into the hole and began to dig with Zero, and Stanley. Eden was having a tiny attack, but tried to ignore the fact that she was in a small hole. The hole gradually got bigger, and bigger.

Stanley was digging and he hit something with his shovel. "Guys, I think I found it!" Stanley exclaimed happily. They all tugged on the treasure chest, pulling and pulling until the treasure chest landed on Zero. Jaclyn snickered looking at the size of the treasure chest compared to Zero, not that she was that much taller than him.

"Thank you guys, you've done a good job." They all shot their heads up to see the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mom. Jaclyn rolled her eyes and Eden sat down waiting for the yellow spotted lizards to jump out of the hole. After she finished thinking that they jumped out all over them all.

They all sat still, waiting a couple of hours for the sun to rise. "My mom is going to come down so hard on you guys if we get hurt." Eden smirked.

"I would wipe that dirty little smirk off your face if I were you, you too." The Warden pointed at Jaclyn who's smirk remained on her face. "Why?"

Eden lifted her eyebrow shifting her body without anyone noticing. "Because, both your parents have disowned you." She chuckled menacingly.

"WHAT!?" Eden shouted, "Figures." Jaclyn shook her head looking down, "So what about our lawyers, our parents are loaded! Our lawyer's won't like this."

"If you think about it, why would they come? You two aren't innocent like Stanley over here."

"What?" Stanley asked curiously not knowing what was going on. "How do you know I"m innocent."

"Your lawyer came here the other day Stanley, you were innocent the entire time!" Mom laughed. "You're a dick, I hate you!" Eden growled at him.

"I agree, you're an ass muncher..." Jaclyn pursed her lips, Eden snickered glaring at Mom.

The Warden told Mom to go tell the boys that they wouldn't need to dig for the day. Stanley's lawyer screamed when she saw all of us like this. "I thought this was an all boy facility?" She asked angrily. "It's supposed to, we decided to try something new, and they were dressed like guys at the beginning."

"Why are they in there?" The lawyer shook her head getting back to business. "They ran in my cabin! Took my chest, then ran in this hole."

"That's a like you cunt!" Jaclyn and Eden shouted at her simultaneously.

"Language." The lawyer said sternly, they gave each other a look then shut their mouths. "Did not!" Stanley said angrily getting up.

"Is Stanley's name the same spelt backwards?" Zero asked Jaclyn.

"Yeah, good job little man." She ruffled his hair jumping out after Stanley. Eden help Zero carry the chest out with him. "Thank goodness you are all okay, now gimme that back before I press charges."

"It isn't yours!" Zero said taking a step away from the Warden. Eden and Jaclyn stood in front of him protectively. "It has Stanley's name on it!"

"No it doesn't" She laughed.

"Yes it does!" Eden exclaimed, Jaclyn pointed at the chest. "Stanley Yelnats!" They all shouted at her.

"But... but." She looked around nervously, "He can't read." Pandancki laughed.

"Apparently he can you dumb sh... silly face?" Eden stopped her sentence because of the look the lawyer was giving her.

Stanley said that he isn't leaving without Zero, Eden, or Jaclyn. "Go get me Jaclyn, Eden, and Hector's file please."

"Pandancski, go get their files."

He gave her a look as he walked away, this was going to be bad... for them. Jaclyn and Eden were laughing at the fact that they were going to be getting off easy. They high fived each other when mom came back out. "There seems to be no file of any of them."

"What kind of camp are you running!" She asked.

Jaclyn pointed behind her all the guys came running out to see them. Squid ran right up to Jaclyn pulling her into a hug. "Man I thought that you were dead." He hugged her tighter.

Eden sighed, she felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned only to be pulled into a hug as well. "I thought that you weren't going to make it." It was Zigzag.

"Well I did." Eden grinned glancing at Jaclyn who nodded her head.

At the same time the both of them grabbed their guys collar pulling them down to their lips. "Wooo!" All the guys from D-Tent cheered.

"About time!" X-Ray smacked Squid on the back, Eden and Jaclyn laughed hugging each other. "Dude this is like a dream come true!"

"I know, I can't believe it." Jaclyn laughed, "And I think we are getting off easy."

"Even if we don't we just have to handle a councilor for a while." Eden shrugged "Considering all our hard labour."

Jaclyn nodded her head. "What you two whispering about, come here!" Armpit laughed pulling the both of them in his arms. "I thought you two was buzzard food!"

"No, we fought 'em off with the guns." The both of them lifted their arms flexing the muscles they got from digging. "That's nothing!" Armpit laughed lifting his.

"All I see if flubber." Eden joked poking his arm. They all shared a laugh. "Eden, Jaclyn. Are you two coming or what?" Stanley called from the car with a smile.

Eden and Jaclyn stopped walking when they heard thunder. "Yahoo!" They cheer as the rain began to pour down. Everyone jumped around, They shared one last smile before getting into the car.


	13. It Was All A Dream

**A/N this is the end of our Holes story! I hope that you enjoyed the story while it was going. See you next time, watch out for our Supernatural story! PEACE.**

"EDEN WAKE UP!" Jaclyn shouted jumping up and down on Eden's bed. Eden squinted her eyes at Jaclyn, "This is an odd change." She muttered rubbing her eyes. "Eden we are at home." Jaclyn groaned.

"W-what?" Eden stuttered rolling out of bed hitting her jaw on the floor. "No." Eden whined not getting up from the floor.

"Dude, seriously, come look outside. I had to like search for the bathroom, it was weird as shit. Our room looks the exact same before we left!" Jaclyn flung her arms in the air. "Then I looked outside and everything is different, crazy shit must have went down."

"Can you get my cell phone?" Eden asked her cheek pressed against the floor. "Yeah, lazy ass." Jaclyn grumbled throwing Eden's phone at her head. Eden dialed her moms number. "Mom?"

She asked into the phone, she was silent for a couple seconds before closing the phone. "Disconnected... maybe all the stuff that went down in Holes actually happened... and we were just sent back but we actually got in shit."

"Weird... possible." Jaclyn stood up fixing her pajama's "May as well get on with life."

Eden stood up walking out of the room with Jaclyn at her side, they sat in the living room. The house phone was right next to Jaclyn when it started ringing. "Eden, phone."

"Pick it up."

"You do it."

"You're right next to it!" Eden groaned. "Yeah, well it's too much effort to grab the phone THEN have to push the button."

"You're a dink" The phone stopped ringing.

"Way to go Eden, you missed the call." Jaclyn snickered. Eden snorted as they heard the answering machine come on.

"Hey, Jaclyn. This is your boss from McDonald's. You're fired, because since you were supposed to close the shop yesterday and left the burners on... there was a fire. Have a good day."

"...well." Jaclyn leaned back in her chair. "Guess I'm out of a job I didn't even know about."

"I bet you didn't even show up, so I don't think it matters." Eden snickered. "I showed up, how else would I make that fire." Jaclyn asked proudly.

"...think about what you are saying." Eden smirked. "Touche..."

Eden and Jaclyn hadn't left the house much after that, their memories and dreams kelp leading them back to when they were add Camp Green Lake. It's been a month since they woke up in the apartment they were living at. The only time they really did leave the house was when they need to get groceries. Neither of them had talked to their parents, or had any contact with anyone they used to know anywhere.

"Okay, I swear to god, if I ever meet this guy who keeps calling I'm going to have a seizure and kill him!" Eden shouted loudly. Jaclyn boomed with laughter when she heard something coming from below them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A new lady recently moved below them, anytime Jaclyn or Eden would say something she would yell at them. Eden stomped on the floor, "He doesn't even leave a message."

"Answer is next time he calls, you obviously know him if he is in your phone." Jaclyn shrugged taking a sip of her coke.

Eden nodded her head. "That's just the thing I don't know who any of the people who call me are."

"That's why I don't have a cell phone."

"You were never aloud." Eden smirked, Jaclyn threw a pillow at Eden. "Asshole." She muttered.

Eden, for the past month, has been receiving calls from someone marked as 'Stanlee' Neither her nor Jaclyn knew who it was. "What?! Who is this!?" Eden shouted into the phone putting it on speaker.

"ABOUT TIME!" The voice shouted into the phone.

"Shia Ladouche!?" Jaclyn asked squealing into the phone.

"No... Stanley Yelnats, forget about me already?" He sounded sad on the other line. "Uh... what? I thought we were at home." Eden asked looking around the house awkwardly.

"Have you guys been doing drugs or something?"

"No..." Jaclyn trailed off jokingly. "Where have you been, Caveman?" Jaclyn asked jokingly.

"I was going to invite you guys to a pool party at my new place, but neither of you guys would answer the phone!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, you never called our house phone. Only my cell." Eden said with her lips pursed.

"I kelp forgetting my mom kelp telling me to, but I didn't. Jaclyn has a cell phone too."

"I do?" Jaclyn asked. "She does?" Eden tilted her head looking at Jaclyn.

"That could explain the weird ringing coming from our room." Jaclyn muttered, "You guys are funny!" Stanley laughed from the other line. "Really, you guys need to come see me and Hector."

"Alright, when?" Eden asked shrugging her shoulders.

"We will come over, I can drive now and I'll get all the guys together. They were sad not seeing you guys at the house. Especially Ricky and Alan."

"Oh, I miss them." Eden and Jaclyn said in unison.

"Yeah, well see you soon."

"I'm going to get changed." Eden muttered walking out of the room. Both of them dressed so they weren't in their pajama's anymore. "I feel so weird it's been so long since real clothes!" Eden exclaimed

Jaclyn snorted, "I agree... I don't like it." She frowned.

They heard a knock at the door, "Go get it." Eden pointed, "You get it." Jaclyn huffed.

"You do it."

"You do it!" Jaclyn shot back quickly, Eden groaned opening the door. "Hey guys, come in." She said opening the door for Stanley and Hector.

"How have you two been?" Stanley asked looking around the house, "Jeez, this place is more of a mess than when we lived here."

"You and Zero lived here?" Jaclyn asked lounging in her single chair. "Yeah, me and my family used to, before and during when I was at Camp Green Lake." Stanley stated

"Oh, I see. How is school?" Eden asked trying to strike up a conversation. "...Eden it's the summer." Hector laughed

"Is it?" Eden asked, "That's why it gets dark late..." She muttered throwing herself on the couch.

Jaclyn smacked her forehead, "Jesus, you're stupid." Jaclyn rolled her eyes, "Shut up you didn't even know you had a cell phone."

"I told you guys that you have cell phones."

"I knew about mine." Eden smiled brightly, "I don't use it though, someone named ZZ Top keeps calling me, and I know it isn't the band..." Eden trailed off.

"You really shouldn't nickname people if aren't going to remember their nicknames!" Stanley burst out laughing, "It's Zigzag, Ricky."

"Where is my cell phone if I have one?" Jaclyn asked coming out of her trance.

Stanley walked into Jaclyn's room with them all close behind him, he opened a drawer none of them bothered to open before. "Here, 108 missed calls. From Stanlee, and Squidward." Hector read.

Eden snickered "Squidward"

"You were calling Zigzag ZZ Top, how were you supposed to remember that!" Jaclyn huffed, Eden smiled. "I didn't" She snorted.

"On yours Zigzag is Ricky Martin." Stanley asked going threw Jaclyn's contacts. They all burst out laughing, everything was going great seeing them all was awesome and they couldn't wait to see the rest of them.

***

"Jaclyn. Would you get up?" Jaclyn looked from her book that she was reading. She was resting in the pool on a floaty.

Eden on the other hand was playing around with the dog with Magnet who had already arrived. "Chica, it's been so long!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I forgot about you." Eden shrugged, not joking at all. "Really?" He must have thought she wasn't joking.

"Yeah, I'm kidding." Eden turned to Jaclyn making a weird face. Jaclyn laughed, but then fell off her floaty due to a giant splash coming from Armpit. "YOU RUINED MY BOOK!" She shouted loudly.

Eden burst out laughing falling on the ground. The dog jumped onto her licking her face, "Eeep, ew. Get off." Eden rolled all the way until she fell into the pool. Jaclyn stopped beating Armpit with her book to laugh at Eden.

"Bleh." Eden gasped as she came back to the surface. "That's what you get."

"For what!?"

"I don't know." Jaclyn shrugged, "Something you did to me in the past." Jaclyn nodded. "Like what...?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do!"

"Bitch, I don't know your life!"

"What!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jaclyn shouted throwing her soaked book at Eden. "I will go ninja turtle on you." Eden stated keep a straight face.

"Bring it, you non ninja."

"I'm a ninja!" Eden shouted.

"No you aren't, because if you were a ninja you wouldn't have told me that you were a ninja. Since you told me that you were a ninja that means that you aren't because a ninja would never tell anyone their secret! You're are supposed to be stealthy, but you're a liar. LIAR!" Jaclyn shouted the last past gasping for air after she said all that.

"That's what I want you to believe, I just told you that I was a ninja since a ninja would never tell someone that they were a ninja I knew that you would think that, but since you think that that means that you don't believe me making it easy for me to attack you because I am an awesome super ninja that will beat your ass." Eden said, confused adter she finished her sentence.

"Uh... what?" Jaclyn asked.

"What?" Eden asked back.

"I don't get it." Armpit said confused.

"What?" Jaclyn continued

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying." Eden shrugged before her and Jaclyn burst out laughing. "Oh no, I'm drowning." Eden laughed, trying to hold her breath as she was slipping into the deep end.

"I hope you die you none ninja."

"SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!" Eden went under the water dramatically. After she came back, everyone from D-Tent was there.

"This is awkward..." Jaclyn muttered staring at Eden who nodded her head in agreement. They both got out of the pool. Jaclyn ran over to Squid pulling him into a tight warm hug, he chuckled. "You're all wet."

Eden snorted in the background. "Pervert." Jaclyn muttered, pecking Squid, or Alan as she should start calling him. Alan smiled brightly, "I missed you." He pressed his forehead on hers.

"Gross." X-Ray gagged, "I wouldn't look at Zigzag then dawg." Armpit muttered looking away from Ricky and Eden who were covering each other in kisses.

"That's enough guys!" Stanley shouted. "Let's get this party started!"

So, in the end everything worked out well for Jaclyn and Eden. They got the guys of their dreams, and the guys got the girls of their dreams.

**!THE END!**


End file.
